Dawn of the Heroes
by ichigoman29
Summary: When The universe is in danger, heroes from all over the dimensions will come toghether to face the threat and unite their powers as one.   Avatar:The last Airbender, Full Metal Alchemist, Bleach, Inuyasha, Naruto, & Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Blade.

**Story:**

**Edward POV:**

"Where are we going Al?" I asked from the back of the car.

"To go see Blade of course, I got some information that he was in town."

"Oh ya that scumbag, up and left right as we needed him to defeat the homunculi for good. Wait… why are we going to see him?"

"Oh because he can get you your powers as a state alchemist back."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T WE LOOK FOR HIM SOONER!"

"Because brother, you hated him so much whenever anyone mentioned him you would threaten to kill us."

"Oh ya… well I still can't believe that we left Winry at home alone… I mean seriously… it's not like she was pregnant."

"Whatever… here we are." And with that we ended up at a house the size of a castle.

"And we'll find Blade how? I mean why are we at this house?" I asked as we unloaded the bags. Suddenly One of the bags kicked and I dropped it suddenly. "OW!" The bag yelled.

"Winry?" Asked Al. Suddenly the bag opened and out popped my wife Winry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed.

"WHY DID YOU FREAKING DROP ME!" She screamed back.

"Now ladies lets stop fight now shall we?" Asked a voice I knew all to well. But before I could do anything Al dropped unconscious. Then Winry fell. Then I saw black.

**Naruto POV:**

"Man I can't believe how long its been…" I sighed reminiscing about the good times when Blade and I would spar.

"Naruto…. Why are we here… at Blade's house?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know… I felt like I should come… man this place brings back memories… remember when Blade rigged Kakashi's kunai to attack him instead of his target."

"Those were good times… but that still hurt." Said someone from behind.

"AH KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I yelled jumping back.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. I got your message and I brought everyone." Said Kakashi, pointing to the former squads of team 10, 8, and team guy.

"What message? I didn't say anything… and I feel lonely now."

"Wait you didn't send the message… and why are you lonely… that was just random."

"I'm lonely because when Sauske left, Blade became our third wheel… and without him or Sauske its not squad 7. And NO I DIDN'T SEND THE MESSAGE!"

"Of Course he didn't… I did…" Said a voice all too familiar. I spun around and let loose a kunai, just barely blocking a senbon that would have knocked me out. "Hm…. You're the only one who actually blocked it…. Interesting… well… I'm sorry but I can't stay and chat… things to do… but you're coming with me." And with that I was suddenly frozen. Before I blacked out all I saw was a man garbed all in black and with a mask over his face.

**Percy POV:**

"Annabeth wait up… Please just listen to me."

"No you freaking kissed her and right after you proposed to me… that's all that matters…"

"Annebeth listen it wasn't like that please wait up!" I yelled putting on a burst of speed. Now even after Annebeth's newfound speed and strength she still couldn't outrun me. When I finally caught her we were right in front of the Hades cabin. "LISTEN WILL YOU!" I yelled.

"NO!" She yelled kicking me in the groin. Resisting the urge to scream I quickly kissed her and silenced her. When I put her down though she slapped me and kicked me again. "God you are such a jerk. Fine tell me why I shouldn't kill you!" She yelled holding her throat against my neck.

"A) Because I Can't be killed. B) Because I didn't kiss her. I was helping her learn her way around camp when she leaned over and tried planting one on me. That's when you walked in and saw her and you yelled and ran."

"Oh yeah? And why should I believe you?"

"Because he's telling the truth." Said a voice from behind me. When I turned around I saw the girl from earlier standing right on the porch of the Hades Cabin.

"You're lucky I don't gut you chick! NOW GET OUT!" Yelled Annebeth throwing her dagger at the girl. She easily caught it and threw it in the ground.

"Now that's not nice Annebeth Chase… Perseus Jackson please get your fiancé to stop."

My blood ran clod down my spine. "How do you know my name?"

"Because P I've known you before now." Said the girl transforming into a man dressed in all black with a mask covering everything but his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Said the girl/ninja guy as he/she lunged at me. Annebeth kicked him/her in the gut and he/she dropped like a rock. "Percy… I'm not a he/she… I am a 100% guy." And with that he stabbed Annebeth in the chest and she dropped like a rock. Right as he was about to stab me, a guy from the Apollo cabin walked by, saw what was happening, and fired an arrow while shouting for help all at once. The arrow forced the guy to take a few steps back, and then suddenly there were campers everywhere. "Interesting… you upgraded your security… well then that won't do… oh well… I only came for Percy and Annebeth… don't worry I'll return them soon." With that he lunged, grabbed Annebeth, threw her through a portal that appeared right at the entrance of the Hades Cabin, grabbed me, jumped through the portal with me, and knocked me unconscious right as the portal closed behind us.

**Aang POV:**

"I LOVE YOU KATARA!" I yelled as I hugged her. She had just accepted my proposal of marriage .The Fire Nation had been defeated a few months ago, leaving Zuko in charge so I could be free to govern the four nations. Since then the fire nation has not attacked. Only the occasional rebel, and the bandits that lurk in the countryside existed. Now the water village has been restored and this day was joyous as all of my old friends were gathered here to visit me.

"Congrats Aang. So when is the wedding to take place?" Asked Zuko.

"As soon as possible I hope." Said both Katana and me at the same time. We hugged each other as everyone cheered for our well being. "The only problem is we're missing Blade." At that the room grew silent. Blade was a close friend to all of us. Occasionally he would disappear while Zuko hunted us, then he stayed a lot more, and then when we needed him most he had vanished. I don't know what hurt us more, the fact he was missing, or the fact he left us in our time of need.

"Well then I'm glad I came… because of Blade's absence, killing you will be easier than ever." We all jumped up as a figure clad in black ninja clothes with a mask over his face entered.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled as Toph sealed the door behind the intruder.

"Rushing as always huh? Oh well you'll never learn." Said the intruder as Zuko launched a jet of fire at him. The man deflected the blow and shot a flaming disc at Zuko which sent him flying. He hit his head against the wall and fell unconscious. "One down…" Said the ninja as he swept low, dodging Katara's attack, and knocking her, Sokka, and Toph unconscious. I turned to face him and I attacked. We both dealt blows, but none of them hit. Suddenly the ninja feinted to the left and struck at my ribs. "Don't worry… I will deal with those wounds later. Now lets hurry along… I don't want to be late… Ichigo and Kagome are next on my list…" And with that I blacked out.

**Ichigo POV:**

"Kagome will you stop throwing things at me?" I asked as I dodged another Flaming dagger.

"NO! YOU EMBARASSED ME INFRONT OF MY FRIENDS!" Yelled Kagome as she threw another PC.

"DAMN IT WOMAN YOU ASKED ME TO COME ALONG! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT CHAD AND OROHIME AND URYU WERE GOIG TO BE THERE!"

"JUST GET OUT!"

"No… your mom asked me to come spend time with you considering we're cousins."

"How come I didn't get soul reaper powers?" she asked.

"BECAUSE OF THE FACT ISSHIN IS MY FATHER NOT YOURS! BESIDES I CAN'T USE THEM, LESS I RISK LOSING THEM FOREVER!" My day was going JUST perfectly. First my parents drop me off here about 2 days ago. Since then I've been going to school, coming home, doing homework, doing heavy lifting, and then chilling for maybe half an hour. Today was no different. I had done some work in the morning, and then Kagome invited me to the mall with her. Seeing no other way out of the chores I tagged along. Unfortunately I met my old gang and we starting laughing and being ourselves. Somehow because I was her cousin I embarrassed her. I was just about to apologize for snapping when we heard an explosion, We looked outside and saw the shrine doors in pieces. Out stepped a ninja dressed in black with a facemask, leaving only his eye area visible.

"ICHIGO! KAGOME! COME FACE ME IF YOU DARE!"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Yelled Inuyasha as he lunged at the figure. We quickly grabbed our stuff and I grabbed Kagome (despite all her protests) and jumped out the window, quickly landing us on the ground. We ran towards the figure, and when we got there captains from the soul society were all ready engaged in battle with him, along with Kagome's friends. Just then Chad, Uryu, Orohime, and my dad stepped around the corner into the area. Upon seeing the mess Isshin changed into his soul reaper form and charged the ninja. Suddenly he unleashed his spiritual pressure and all fell back. Yamamoto, Isshin, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Kenpachi all got up and prepared their stances.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You mean you don't remember? Let me refresh your memory." The man pulled out a staff from behind his back and pointed it at me. "Remember me now?" I shook my head no. "Well then maybe this will refresh your memory. Bite them till they die HIBI NO O!" He yelled. Suddenly it came back to me in a series of flashbacks. Seeing the hollow for the first time. Meeting he new transfer kid. Fighting against the hollows with this kid. Him disappearing when the time came to defeat Aizen. I jumped to the side just as the snake came whipping past me. "BLADE WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!"

"What I don't get time off… sheesh you aren't the first one to wonder that… I've been going to all of my old friends and they were all pissed that I disappeared… look the problem was I couldn't help. All of your wars were happening at once… so what I did was lend you guys some of my power…. So that you could finish the wars off… but 2 of you completely gave up your powers, and the rest used my powers to end their wars. So I left you guys alone for a while so that you would have peace… while I have gone around and dealt with a lot of the mess that was left over. But either way I'm guessing you guys are gonna have to take me back to jail right?"

"Yup."

"Then Go to hell!" He screamed as he launched his snake. The initial strike caught us all off guard and we were sent back 10 yards, but out of nowhere ninjas, humans, & Percy & Annebeth stepped out from inside the shrine.

"BLADE YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD FOR KIDNAPPING US!"

"You did WHAT!" I asked/screamed.

"What else was I suppose to do? GO "Hey guys sorry for ditching you." And get my ass kicked?"

"YA BUT KIDNAPPING?" I asked as one of them shot Blade in the back with fire. He dropped like a stone, rolled on his back, jumped up, and was knocked to the ground by fire, water, earth, and air at once.

"DAMN IT!" He swore as he was pinned against the ground by the elements. He struggled and struggled against the rock, but to no avail. He was stuck fast.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Yelled the four element benders. Suddenly my memory returned and I remembered all of them.

"Wait… you were his friends that he would talk so highly off? You know the benders, ninjas, & alchemists?"

"Ya… we were… and I'm guessing you're the soul reapers?"

"Yup… so how-" But I was cut short as Blade broke the elements and attacked the benders with enough force to brain an elephant. But all it did to them was shove them back a few feet.

"You're weak." Said Aang. And that's when the fight started. All of Blade's former allies started attacking him. He held his own for quite a while, but soon he started weakening. Within half an hour, Blade was gasping for breath, and everyone else was cut and bruised almost everywhere on their bodies. Everyone but me.

"You can't beat me…" Gasped Blade as he dropped on one knee. "Damn that takes it out of a guy." He threw his head back as he was lifted into the air by Aang. Unfortunately Aang was just a kid and soon he, along with everyone but Blade fainted. "I told them… they can't… win." Gasped Blade as he limped over to me, wincing all the way. When he reached me he took out his sword and lunged for my heart. I flinched as I waited for the blade to penetrate my flesh. After a minute I opened my eyes and saw Blade on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, chest, stomach, arm, and leg. Just then I realized how powerful he must be to have to have been taken out by so many of Kagome's arrows. Lifting Blade up I took him into the shrine where in I saw a portal that Blade must have used. Putting Blade on the ground and tying him up, I proceeded to moving Aang to the portal. By the time I got him there half-an-hour had passed. I groaned thinking of how much more lifting I had left.

Thanks for reading guys… please review… and sorry if it stinks, if it isn't up to par, or if its confusing. If you have any problems please state it in a review so I can make it better… thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Blade

P.S. the Kagome in this story is Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha

**Recap:**

Blade has appeared out of nowhere and has been kidnapping all of his former allies. When he goes to collect the soul reappears and his allies from the feudal era, all hell breaks loose when all of his kidnapped former allies wake up and start attacking him. After an onslaught from his allies, he finally falls, but not before knocking everyone, but Ichigo, Unconscious

**Story: Ichigo POV:**

"Oye…. Finally after about 4 hours I finally got everyone through that stupid portal and into this castle. Man thanks for letting us crash her Sesshomaru."

"No problem… I just have one question…"

"What?"

"Why is Blade tied up and against the wall… and why is everyone unconscious."

"Oye vey." And at this I launched into a full explanation of events to Sesshomaru and everything that happened… "Speaking of the fight, how come your awake and perfectly fine?"

"Oh that's because I didn't fight…"

"Why…?"

"Because I had business to take care of…"

"Uh-huh… Rin and Sesshy sittin' in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up!" Yelled Sesshomaru as he lunged for me. I jumped out of the way and landed on something hard and heard something snap. The first thing I checked was that I was okay and when I realized that I wasn't hurt I asked Sesshomaru if he was hurt.

"Nope. I'm completely fine."

"Then what sna-" Suddenly a couch flew over my head and landed against Sesshomaru and knocked him unconscious. "Crap!" I yelled as I ducked for cover and barely missed being squashed by a fridge. When I looked at the attacker I realized who'd attacked me and I pailed.

"Crap! You're awake!" I yelled as I charged Blade. When I was about 10 feet from him I realized… I CAN'T USE MY POWERS! I got thrown across the room and instantly blacked out.

**Aang POV:**

I woke up with a splitting head-ache and there I saw Blade sitting on the couch reading a book… I woke everyone up and when we were all awake we circled Blade.

"Finally up are you?" Blade asked.

"Why did you kidnap us?" I asked

"Because I knew that if I walked into your territories, I would have been attacked… not that I wasn't attacked, but I would have been in a worse state… I had planned on waking all of you up here and then talking but you woke up and we fought and… here we are…:

"What do you want to say?" I asked.

"First I want to apologize about not being there for the last few wars, but I had problems of my own to deal with…"

"Wait… Aren't we missing someone?"

"That's the main reason I'm back… Harry and the Gang are missing… and that's not the worst news…"

"What is the worst news?" We all asked…

"Gas prices went up a buck per gallon… now it costs a ton…" SMACK… Blade sat there rubbing the multiple bruises we all gave him…

"BE SERIOUS!"

"Whatever… Harry and co. were kidnapped… and all our worst enemies are back from the grave… Wanna hear the worse news?"

"What?" I said peeved.

"Their right outside Sesshy's front door."

**Sorry it was short… wrote this with not much time to spare… in the next one there will hopefully be more action… please review… Sayonara**


End file.
